4 Months Ago Today
by SpecialAgentZiva
Summary: When the NCIS team is falling apart, a fire rips through their lives and threatens to pull them all together again - or will it push them farther apart?
1. 4 Months Ago

**A/N: I realize this is rather short but this is the prologue to the story you are about to start reading, faithfully dubbed "4 Months." Anyway, it's set in the future of season 7 so eventually it will be considered "AU." :) Here, you'll see a little bit of Tiva, maybe some McAbby. **

**This is what could have happened and is set after Faith, episode 7x10. I don't own NCIS, but I think I can say I own the plot. :) **

**Merry late Christmas and happy Boxing Day, my friends!**

FOUR MONTHS AGO TODAY.

Ziva sat quietly on the familiar counters of the men's room, between the sinks. Her eyes were fixed on her partner as he moved slowly back and forth, as deep in though as she was. This newest case had been no harder than any other; it was Vance's wrath that put them all on edge. McGee and Abby had worked tirelessly to bring joy to young Fisher, but they had also broken protocol. "Tony," she finally whispered, stepping off the counter to stop him. "Tony, Vance cannot do anything to McGee or Abby, or any of us. We are a team."

Tony swivelled to meet her chocolate brown eyes with his abnormally bright green ones. "I know, Zeee-vah. Last time that bastard broke us apart, nothing was the same."

"No," she agreed after a silence. "I doubt it will ever be."

The silver door swung open to reveal the still quite angry face of the Director, who looked at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. After a few seconds, he declared, "Oh hell no! David, DiNozzo, with me!"

They shared a confused look and walked carefully behind him, still puzzled over the newfound anger. As they approached the squad room, the Director called out, "Special Agent Gibbs! McGee, get Ms. Sciuto, and Mr. Mallard with his assistant. I expect you in my office in five minutes. GO."

Gibbs looked up front his desk and sighed, wondering what his agents had done now. Without a look back he stood up and ran to catch up, passing his agents to address his superior directly. "What's the problem, Leon?"

Ducky, Abby, McGee and Jimmy arrived, stepping out of the elevator in unison. They all looked puzzled as they climbed the stairs in time to hear Vance's booming reply.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Your agents cannot control themselves! Setting up a meet between a boy and his mother who was on a Destroyer over MTAC? And now I catch your two prized agents together in the men's bathroom, one of which is definitely not a man! I expect you to control them, and yourself, Gibbs! From now on, all agents on Leroy Jethro Gibbs's team MUST sign in and out when leaving the squad room on any non-work related business. Caf-POW and coffee machines will be removed so that you focus on your jobs. And DiNozzo!"

Tony looked up, shocked and alarmed. "Yes, Director?"

"You are to be paired with Special Agent McGee. David, you will no longer be out in the field with just DiNozzo."

Those were the words that changed everything.

_3 months, 29 days ago_… yesterday.

_4 months, 0 days and 12 hours ago_… today.


	2. 4 Months, 0 Days and 12 Hours Ago Today

**A/N: I know this is also short but lack of inspiration sucks. Either way, this is the newest chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. :)**

**Anyone as excited for January 5th's episode as I am? I'm starting to think I like NCIS too much. Way too much. Anyway, I don't own NCIS, but you might. :o**

_God, this is crazy. I know them all so well but it's not the same. Tony needs Ziva as his partner; she needs him. They don't trust me the same. I feel like the weird second cousin that nobody likes…_

McGee stopped typing as he realized his thoughts were streaming onto the page rather than the report. He sighed and looked up at his colleagues; Gibbs, sitting unfazed and silently drinking coffee. Tony was actually focused for once - no, not once; he had been like this since the new rules. Ziva seemed more preoccupied, occasionally glancing, concerned, at her pa- former partner, he reminded himself. He was Tony's partner now, the junior and senior field agents. That left Ziva with the job he had had before. If only she was so gifted with technology.

He sighed. This was torture and driving them all so far apart. They were a family. Together they were the best team NCIS had ever seen. Even with the playboy cop, mischievous former assassin, silent but deadly leader, and (he added grudgingly) the supergeek. Me. That had all been before...

"Ziver, there's no case." Gibbs spoke up suddenly, rising from his seat to stand beside her. "You haven't replaced your car yet."

"I know, Gibbs," she replied absentmindedly. "But I have replaced my apartment. I can call a taxi."

"It's fine, Ziva. Come." He smiled as she finally listened and rose from her chair, catching a jacket and slipping it on her shoulders. She gave the squad room a sad little smile, her gaze lingering a bit too long in Tony's direction and followed. One step, two step, she reminded herself as she tried not to beg for everything to be the same.

It should be.

It should be everything she had before, and more.

The car ride was silent. Quick. She wished it had gone faster though it only seemed like a blink. Four months, and twelve hours ago today. The words kept repeating in her mind. She quickly thanked Gibbs and stepped out at her apartment, watching him drive only a few feet to his own.

This was a good neighbourhood; it provided her protection as well as security. That was why she had chosen this particular apartment after her near death in Somalia. Not to mention is was unique and quite modern. She plastered a smile to her lips, watched her silver-haired boss disappear and stepped into her own home.

Something was wrong.

It had been chilly outside, but her apartment was unnecessarily warm. Burning, in fact… and then it hit her. Orange light loomed in front of her and she stumbled back. Flame?!

Ziva turned and grasped the doorknob to flee, watching the entire building burst into flame. Some families huddled outside, looking shocked as she was at the sudden burst of white-hot flame… It was traveling down the street. Towards Gibbs's house.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she took off, not even aware of the people watching her. The jacket billowed out at the side, revealing not only her gun but the badge she did not have time to take off. A little boy removed his thumb from his mouth in time to point and say, "Mommy, why's that lady got a gun?"

She barely caught the words 'why' and 'gun,' but it did not matter. She was at Gibbs's door, her fist raised to slam against it when it opened. Her boss looked rather stern but worried for her and (although he would never admit it) himself. In his hand was a tape - she vaguely wondered why. "Gibbs!"

"Ziver. We have to go."

"I know," she acknowledged. "But where? The closest is… Tony's."

"That'll have to do. Come on, get in the car." They took off together again, just down his porch and into the waiting car. It took a few long moments to start before they sailed off, barely looking back at the couples and families who were doing the same thing. "Call DiNozzo."

She fumbled with the phone on her hip and pressed speed dial number 6. "Tony, answer damnit! Ohhh… Tony. Look, we need help. I do not have time to explain. Gibbs and I are on our way."

_4 months, 0 days and 13 hours ago. One date._

Now she would remember this one.

_0 months, 0 days and 30 minutes since the flame had erupted._

4 months to change everything. Could the 30 minutes have changed it all back?

She could only hope.


End file.
